Decisions made, chances given
by annabelle25
Summary: Hermione sits contemplating decisions she made in her young life that lead to her sitting alone, when a familier face offers her a chance will she take it. AU/non magic


**Decisions made, chances given**

**summary** **- **Hermione sits contemplating decisions she made in her young life that lead to her sitting alone, when a familier face offers her a chance will she take it.

Disclaimer: all character and places belong to J.K.R thanks.

1-

Here i sit in a booth at the side of the dance floor as far away as i can get from the DJ yet still quite a distance from the bar, watching all the people dancing to the music floating all around us, as the lights bounce from corner to corner making different patterns of light. You see this is in fact my birthday party, i'm 21 today and everyone said I had to celebrate it properly and have a party for all my " friends and family" to celebrate by drinking and dancing, well they sure are having a good time as none of them have spent more than two minute with me. What may surprise you though is that this includes my husband, I think he may be literary propping up the bar with his many red headed brothers and my messy haired best friend.

You may ask why my best friend would be over there with them and not with me and that's a good question but it comes with a long answer, you see we have known each other a long time and he isn't just my best friend he's also the best friend of my husband Ron and his name is Harry Potter, if you haven't figured it yet my name is Hermione.

2 -

It all started when we started a new school at the same time, Hogwarts was a very old, renowned private boarding school, well it looked more like a castle than a school but any way it was very difficult to get into, you had to either be very rich and have your name down since birth or clever enough to get enough attention to get a scholarship to attend.

I got in due to getting a scholarship awarded to me, I ended up graduating with the highest marks of the year.

Harry on the other hand didn't need a scholarship to attend Hogwarts as he had been listed to attend since he was born. Harry is the only son of the highly known and ridiculously wealthy potters, who owned a company that is known world wide called " potter designs".

Now my husband Ron is another matter, as i have already said i attended on a scholarship, and harry due to his parents. You could say Ron was able to attend due to his parents just in a different way to Harry, you see Ron's mother is the nurse at Hogwarts and his farther is the maintenance manger that keeps the grounds running, because of this Ron and his siblings all got to attend Hogwarts.

All the students that start each year are randomly placed into one of the four dorms in the school, this is so you get to know different people from all kinds of back grounds and upbringings, all three of us were placed in the same one the griffindor dorm. The dorm itself was placed in one of the towers, which i really didn't like as I really hate heights at least it wasn't the worst as I had heard that one of the dorms was in the dungeon which would be beyond cold and creepy as hell, see I told you it was more of a castle.

We all became friends when one of the teachers had paired everyone into groups of three to do a project, after many arguments we eventually made a friendship that withstood many ups and downs and lasted all through school and after.

I stop my trip down memory lane for the moment to say goodbye to my daughter Louise who is now leaving to go home with my parents, who I just noticed are happily talking to Ron.

I walk towards Ron who is starting to sway on his stool from the amount of alcohol he has already consumed, has a death grip on yet another glass of beer slowly bends down to say goodbye to Louise who just ran up to him, I turn to talk to my parents and to let them know that i shall be by to pick her up sometime tomorrow and if there is a problem don't worry about ringing as I have my phone with me. As I give her one last hug and kiss bye and tell her to be good for her grandparents, I turn to see Ron already back to laughing and drinking with the guys, he doesn't even seem to notice that were still there. I let Louise go and as I stand to watch them leave I notice a pair blue eyes watching my every move, I stare back for just a second before I turn to catch the last of my daughters curly brown hair go through the door.

3 -

I look around the room see everyone is getting drunker and louder by the minute, I take one more look at Ron and decide to go back to my seat, its as i'm walking back I feel someone watching me I turn a little and see its blue eyes watching me again I try to ignore it as my thoughts wander again.

Now where was I that's right, so just before we left school i found I had passed with the highest grades, because of this I got accepted in to a lot of great universities. It opened a lot of doors for me and gave me a lot of perfect opportunities to the degree I wanted and the career.

That was until I went to the nurse for feeling really ill and got the shock of my life, I had let hormones and stupidity make a decision that I could never change and with that decision everything changed.

You see about six months before the end of our final year I started dating Ron and it was good, I wont lie and say we didn't argue we did about a lot of different things especially about the amount of time I spent working, but we always made up. It was after one these fights that we got carried away and did something stupid, we slept together now i'm not going to say that it was either of our faults alone because it wasn't it was both of us. We were naive and didn't think any more of it until the nurse gave us the news that I was pregnant.

4 -

I sit remembering the shock of that day, now don't get me wrong I love my little girl more than anything it was just the timing couldn't of been worse. Anyway with the news that I was pregnant everything I had planned and worked my whole life for had just gone up in smoke before my very eyes. Things happened really quickly then, everyone wanted the wedding of me and Ron to happen before i was too pregnant, I wasn't even sure when I had agreed to marry him but when I thought about it, it was probably the best thing to do I did love him right..?Before I really knew what was happening I was at a wedding, mine to be exact. I was with my dad being walked down the aisle to Ron and a smiling Harry, who was the best man and that is how i found myself being married to Ron, and becoming Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley.

Things went pretty fast from there and before I knew it I was a heavily pregnant stay at home wife. Ron went to work at Harry's parents business with him, copying and delivering documents and orders, he didn't mind and it was pretty easy work and good money so he was beyond happy. I on the other hand stayed at home keeping the house clean, getting ready for the baby or reading. I love a good book but even I can be driven crazy doing it day in and day out.

5 -

I take a break from my memories to look around at the party again when I spot blue eyes watching me I look back for a minute before forcing myself to look away again. I start thinking about how quickly life went after my daughter was born, I did eventually manage to do a few college courses at the local college, when Louise turned one which I have just finished doing .So here I sit watching everyone have a good time and what do I have to show for my life since I left school, a beautiful little girl that's a good thing, other than that, I have a husband I barely speak too, a best friend that thinks I'm ungrateful and should appreciate what I have then takes Ron drinking until the early hours of the morning, and a room full of people that I don't really know, who were invited by Ron's sister Ginny.

A tap on the shoulder brings me back to the present, its one of the barmaids she hands me a glass of wine and tells me its from blue eyes ,I thank her and turn to look at him as she walks away. Now I know what your thing "don't take drinks from people you don't know" but you see I do in fact know blue eyes that is another story that comes from Hogwarts. As i'm looking at blue eyes i'm reminded that his eyes really are the prettiest and most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen, he has the most stunning blond hair that comes to his shoulder in soft waves and looks like it's glowing under the light from where he's sitting at the bar, and a flawlessly handsome face he really is something to look at he always has been.

As i said I knew blue eyes from school we were in the same year but not the same dorm, he was like Harry in only one way, he had been down to attend Hogwarts since he was born. His father was a political big shot, which meant that he had the best of the best in everything. Ron and Harry hated due to the fact that he was in a "rival dorm", blue eyes had a sharp tongue and knew how to use it he could be extremely nasty, he was rich and popular beyond believe with a leather jacket and bad boy attitude. I didn't particularly like him but I also didn't really know him, what I did know was that he was just behind me in grades and in a lot of my classes. even though he was in a lot of my classes i still tried to ignore him as much as possible and if Ron and Harry got into it with him and his friends I did my best to just leave them to it.

It all changed for blue eyes and me when we were in fourth year one of our teachers had paired us with each other to do a project that would last from Christmas to Easter and was half our grade. We got to know each other whilst doing it and became really good friends, that friendship lasted until our last year. At the beginning of our last year I accepted the fact that I loved blue eyes, I loved everything about him but unfortunately it couldn't happen. Blue eyes was already in a relationship with the daughter of one of his fathers friends, I wasn't to sure what he felt for her but they had been together for a while. The other thing was our friends they knew we got along but not how close we actually were, it didn't matter really anyway as I am pretty sure that he only saw me as a friend a close friend but still only a friend, I thought I had convinced myself enough that it wasn't going to happen I started to date Ron. Now as everyone knew blue eyes hated Ron and would constantly ask me if I had come to my senses and finished with the weasley which always ended with me rolling my eyes and slapping him on the back off the head as an answer, so even though it devastated me I knew what would happen when blue eyes found out I was pregnant. When I told him he threw a massive fit and we had the biggest fight we ever had which resulted in us not seeing each other again, that is until tonight. Although we didn't see each he did still let me know he cared I know this because blue eyes is the only person to know that I don't have one but two favorite flowers, he used to tease me rotten for being greedy, anyway I would open the door to a bunch of flowers made of both of my favorite flowers that's how i would always now he still cares about me even now. So going back to looking at blue eyes I see him motion to the dance floor I give a weary look and he just stands up and gives me an encouraging smile, so I get up make my way to meet him on the dance floor. We meet in the middle and he gives me a smile as he turns me so my back is to his chest and places his hands on my hips to get me moving to the music that is playing all around us, he bends and places his mouth next to my ear and I can feel his gentle breaths against my ear and neck as he whispers "happy birthday Hermione". I turn slightly so I could look into his eyes as I whisper " I missed you", Then I turn so im facing the other dancers again and notice that no one is paying us any attention as I feel his hands still moving my hips slowly to the music. I feel more than hear him take a deep breath and let out a sigh, he places his mouth to my ear so he can speak again "i miss you too, more than you can ever imagine, I've watched from a far as the smile in your eyes slowly die away and I can do nothing but desperately want to breath the life back into you that was so slowly sucked out of you from your marriage to Weasley" I can only lean back into him as we dance why he tells me thinks that I have always wished for him to say and can only wish he truly means. He takes another deep breath as he continues to speak "we haven't spoken in awhile that's down to my own stupidity, but I never stopped caring or thinking about you. I had some thinks I had to deal with regarding my father and his stupid reluctance to accept that I would not marry a daughter of one of his friend, but through it all I never forgot what we had in school and what we could of had if things had gone differently" I'm breathing quickly and close my eyes as he finishes talking and say to him"that may be true but it doesn't change the fact everything did happen, I did get married and I do have a 3 year old" as im saying this I look towards Ron and see that he hasn't even noticed that his wife is even dancing never mind that she dancing quite intimately with another man, a man he hates. Blue eyes seems to sense how i'm feeling as he gently pulls me closer and holds me a little tighter, and again whispers into my ear"i know that they did but that doesn't change the fact that I loved you then and despite it all I love you now" We are no longer dancing because as he said this he crossed his arms over my stomach and is now just holding me, I take a shaky breath and turn my head to see him calmly looking back at me and all I can do is breathlessly speak back"me too". He turns me in his arms and says" choose to leave here now with me and you could have ever.." before he can finish I interrupt him to ask "what about Louise" he simply smiles and says "I love her as my own because shes yours Hermione" then he continues where I cut him off "you could do everything you always dreamed of doing I will never stand in your way, I will stand behind you and help in any way I can. We could be a family me, you and Louise. Ron may be her father but I will always treat her as my own all you have to do is take my hand and choose to leave with me" As he finishes were stood there with my hands in his, and im looking into his blue eyes I see he means every word hes saying but I have to be sure and as I go to ask him blue eyes gets there first as he once again shows me he really does know me well and says"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, I LOVE YOU HERMIONE" he says the last bit just as quietly as the whole conversations been but with such sincerity I have no choice but to believe him, and with tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat I look him in the eyes and speak as best as I can as I say "I love you too, Draco" He gives me a blinding smile and holds my hands a little tighter as he gently leads me out the door to what I hope is a better decision and an even better choice.

A/n this is my first story and would really appreciate anything you have to say thank you..


End file.
